Horse
' Horses '''are passive Mobs that spawn mainly in Plains and Extreme Hills Biomes. Horses can be tamed, ridden, fed, and even bred. Horses are the main aspect of this Mod. There are five types of tamable Horses that occur naturally in the wild, as well as Donkeys and Zebras, and many more that are only obtainable by breeding. There are also a handful of special Horses that require both breeding and items in order to obtain them. Horses drop Leather when killed. Breeding Once you've tamed your new horses, you can breed them in order to obtain rarer horses. There are many different kinds of these animals that you can create, all with different coat colours. There are even special types that can be created with the help of a few rare drops. Horses are also very big cunts. The Rules of Horse Breeding To successfully breed horses, you must follow these rules for the entirety of the process. #The pair of horses cannot be more than 4 blocks away from each other. #There cannot be another horse within 8 blocks of your breeding pair. #You must feed both horses pumpkins or mushroom soup to begin the breeding process. Love hearts will then appear around your horses, similar to the particle effect that surrounds breeding vanilla mobs. #You must leave them for around half a Minecraft day or longer. If breeding has not occurred, wait a bit longer. Make sure you fed them the proper item.. '''Note: '''There are no inappropriate graphics with any animal breedings. Breeding Normal Horses To breed normal horses, follow this breeding chart: '''How to Use the Breeding Chart' The breeding chart is similar to a multiplication table. First, find which horse you want to breed. Then, from that horse's picture, look to the top horse of that column, and the far left horse of the row that the horse you picked is in. By breeding those two horses, they have a chance of giving birth to the horse you originally chose. Breeding horses will not always create the horse you chose, and will sometimes produce a horse that is the same type as one of the parents. If this is the case, you'll have to try again. :-( For instance, to breed the grey and white spotted horse (2nd row down, 6th column), you will need a white horse and a black horse. Note that the small subscripted number in the top left of each horse picture represents the "tier" of the horse. There are four tiers.Typically, your objective is to breed at least one or two tier 4 horses so that you can begin to breed "Special" horses. Once you've worked it out, the breeding chart is simple and easy to use. Special Horses: Nightmares, Bathorses, etc So you've managed to breed your tier 4 horse. Are you happy yet? Of course! But have you heard?? Now you can take it a step further and tame/breed/create the many types of special horses that this mod has to offer! Zebras Zebras are commonly found in plains biomes. In order to create a Zorse (which is needed to create most of the Special Horses), you will need to tame a zebra and breed it with a normal Horse. Zebras can only be tamed if you are riding a tier 4 horse, another zebra or a Zorse. If you wish to view an easter egg involving zebras, feed a music disc to a tamed zebra. You will receive a Zebra Record in return. When you play a zebra record near tamed zebras, they begin "dancing", and will continue to do so until the music is turned off. Zebrapic.png|A zebra. Donkeys Donkeys are naturally spawning mobs that are available from the beginning of the game. They can be tamed in the same way as a horse, and can be used to breed a mule (breed with any other horse) or a zonkey (breed with a zebra). If you right-click on a donkey with a chest, it will be able to carry its own inventory. Donkey.png|A donkey. Zorses Zorses are obtained by breeding a zebra with a normal horse. They are used to create most special horses, and are born sterile. Zorse.png|A zorse. Mules Mules are obtained by breeding a donkey with any kind of normal horse. They are dark brown with a white patch on their nose, and have the same long ears as a donkey. They have the ability to be given a chest to carry their own inventory. Mules are sterile like most hybrid horses. Mule.png|A mule. Zonkeys Zonkeys can be obtained by breeding a donkey with a zebra. They look similar to a zorse, but with long ears. They have the ability to be given a chest to carry their own inventory. Zonkeys are born sterile. Zombie Horses Zombie Horses are an undead horse mob that can be found naturally spawned at night. They are hostile and will attempt to kill a player when approached. When killed, they have a chance of dropping rotten flesh or a Heart of Undead, which can be used to create an Essence of Undead. When killed, a slime will also spawn in its place. Naturally spawning Zombie Horses can't be tamed. Zombie Horses can be created by feeding any horse an Essence of Undead. Your zombie horse will only be temporary, however. Over time, zombie horses lose their flesh and become skeleton horses. If you feed an essence of undead to a Pegasus or a unicorn, they will become a zombie Pegasus or a zombie unicorn. Over time their flesh will fall off, and they will become a skeleton Pegasus or skeleton unicorn. Zombie Pegasi can fly, and zombie unicorns retain the unicorn's ability to charge at things. Naturally spawning zombie horses can sometimes be found with other mobs riding them, such as zombies and skeletons. Skeleton Horses Skeleton Horses are undead horse mobs that can be found naturally spawned at night. They are hostile and will attempt to kill a player when approached. They drop bones when killed. Naturally spawning Skeleton Horses cannot be tamed. Skeleton Horses can be obtained by feeding any horse an Essence of the Undead, which will create a zombie horse. Over time their flesh will fall off, creating a skeleton horse after several "stages" of decay. Skeleton Pegasi and Skeleton Unicorns can be obtained by feeding an Essence of Undead to a Pegasus or a unicorn. Skeleton Pegasi can fly, and Skeleton Unicorns retain the normal Unicorn's ability to charge at things. Naturally spawning Skeleton Horses can sometimes be found with other mobs riding them, such as zombies and skeletons. Skeleton_Horse.jpg|A skeleton horse. The following special horses will require a zorse to create. Nightmare Nightmares are non fire-proof horse mobs that can be found naturally spawned in the Nether. They are a hostile mob that will attack the player when approached. When killed, they have a chance of dropping leather or a Heart of Fire, which can be used to create an Essence of Fire. Naturally spawned Nightmares cannot be tamed. Nightmares can be obtained by feeding a Zorse an Essence of Fire, or breeding a Unicorn and a regular Pegasus by feeding them pumpkin. Tamed Nightmares have a unique ability to leave a trail of fire behind them when fed redstone, or when or a Whip is used on the ground beside them. You can then ride the Nightmare normally, and the effect will last for a short amount of time. Nightmares cannot wear Horse Armor. Nightmare.png|A nightmare horse. Bathorses Bathorses are flying horse mobs that can be found naturally spawned at night and in caves. They are hostile and will attempt to attack the player when approached. When killed, they have a chance of dropping leather or a Heart of Darkness, which can be used to create an Essence of Darkness. These naturally spawning mobs cannot be tamed. In order to obtain a bathorse you will need to feed a Zorse an Essence of Darkness. The Zorse will then transform into a Bathorse after a few moments. Mocreatures-horses-bathorse1.png|A bat horse. Unicorns Unicorns are rare horses that are only obtainable by special means. In order to create one, you need to feed a tamed Nightmare an Essence of Light. Unicorns have the ability to charge and buckle opponents if a whip is used on them, and glide slowly to the ground so that they take no fall damage. If you feed a unicorn an Essence of the Undead, it will turn into an undead unicorn, which will then become a skeleton unicorn. Unicorns are needed to breed fairy horses. To heal a unicorn, feed it an essence of light or throw a potion of healing at it. When a Unicorn jumps, a trail of star shaped particle effects follow behind it. Unicorn_Horse.png|A unicorn. Pegasus The Pegasus is a rare horse that is only obtainable by special means. To obtain a Pegasus, feed a bathorse an essence of light above cloud level (around layer 150). Build a platform up there, for you cannot feed your horse anything while riding it. Pegasi can move faster and fly a little quicker than bathorses, and are needed to breed fairy horses. To heal a Pegasus, feed it an essence of light or throw a potion of healing at it. Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Black Pegasus Black Pegasi are rare horses that can be obtained by feeding a pegasus an essence of darkness above cloud level (around layer 150). Black Pegasi can be given their own inventory by right-clicking on them with a chest. Black Pegasi fly a little slower than regular Pegasi, but they are fire-proof. Black_Pegasus.jpg|Black Pegasus Ghost Horses Ghost horses can only be obtained by killing tamed horses. There are two types of ghost horses: the normal ghost horse and the flying ghost horse. A normal ghost horse can be obtained by killing any rare horse. Flying ghost horses can be obtained by killing a pegasus, a bathorse, or a fairy horse. Your horses have a 1/10 chance of being replaced with a ghost. You are able to place crystal horse armor on ghost horses. Flying_Ghost_Horse.jpg|The flying ghost horse. Fairy Horses Fairy horses are a rare, if not the rarest, horse in the game. They can only be obtained by breeding a Pegasus and a Unicorn using Essences of Light instead of pumpkins/mushroom stews, under the normal breeding requirements. The unicorn will disappear in the process of the birth, and the Pegasus will be returned to you in an Amulet of the Sky. If the unicorn or the Pegasus was wearing horse armor or a saddle, those will also be returned to you.The pegasus and fairy horse can be named using a medallion. Two adult white fairy horses can be bred together using essences of light to obtain another fairy horse, but the other two are lost, and this may or may not be a glitch. Fairy horses cannot be grown artificially by feeding them bread or wheat like other horses. White Fairy Horses can be turned different colors using dyes. The available colors are: red, black, lime green, green, purple, pink, yellow, orange, cyan, light blue and dark blue. Note: Fairy Horses can only be dyed once. They cannot be redyed! '''After you dye the horse, their color, eyes, and wing shape will change slightly. Black Fairy.jpg|The Black Fairy Horse. Blue Fairy.jpg|The Light Blue Fairy Horse. Cyan Fairy.jpg|The Cyan Fairy Horse. Dark Blue Fairy.jpg|The Dark Blue Fairy Horse (obtained by using a Lapis Lazuli). Green Fairy.jpg|The Green Fairy Horse. Lime Fairy.jpg|The Lime Green Fairy Horse. Orange Fairy.jpg|The Orange Fairy Horse. Pink Fairy.jpg|The Pink Fairy Horse. Purple Fairy.jpg|The Purple Fairy Horse. White Fairy.jpg|The White Fairy Horse. Yellow Fairy.jpg|The Yellow Fairy Horse. Red Fairy.jpg|Red Fairy Horse. Riding Horses can be ridden by giving them a Horse Saddle, and then right-clicking on it. The controls for riding a Horse can be seen below. Items Associated with Horses Horse Saddle The Horse Saddle is a key item for the taming of Horses. You will need to equip any Horse with one (right-clicking it) in order to break or ride it. To remove a saddle, right click the horse with shears. Wheat/Bread Wheat and Bread are used to raise the chances of taming the Horse, and are used by right-clicking on the Horse. It takes more Wheat to tame a Horse than it does Bread. Sugar Lumps Sugar Lumps are used similarly to Wheat and Bread. Feeding Sugar Lumps to any Horse will make it easier to be tamed. Hay Stacks Hay Stacks are used similarly to Wheat, Bread and Sugar Lumps: to make the taming of Horses easier. Apple/Golden Apple Both Apples and Golden Apples will tame a Horse instantly. They can also be used to rename tamed Horses. Doing this will use up the Apple/Golden Apple. Medallion Medallions are used to rename tamed Horses, and will remain in the user's inventory once used. They are also used to re-name horses that come out of amulets and fairy horses; apples do not work. Rope Right-clicking on any tamed Horse with a Rope will get it to follow you. You can lead more than one horse at a time. This is useful if more than one Horse is being led. When rope is applied, horse can teleport. That means if you are playing on a server, you can teleport in home and he will teleport with you. Horse may be invisible after teleport. If this happens, you have to disconnect and connect again. Whip The Whip can be used to speed up a Horse for a short period of time when it is being ridden. If you are riding a Nightmare, the whip cause the Nightmare to leave a trail of fire. When the Horse is not being ridden, the Whip can be used to make the tamed Horse remain stationary (the Horse will lower its head), and used again to make the Horse move around once more. Keys Keys automatically appear in the player's inventory when a chest is applied to a Horse able to carry a portable inventory. They are used to open the Horse's inventory. More Keys can be crafted if the original is lost. Pumpkins/Mushroom Stew Pumpkins and Mushroom Stew are used to breed Horses by feeding them to the Horses you wish to breed and following the rules of breeding. Essences *Essence of Undead'-The Essence of Undead is used to turn any tamed Horse, Zebra, or Donkey into a Zombie Horse, and then into a Skeleton Horse after enough time passes. *'Essence of Fire'-The Essence of Fire is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Nightmare. *'Essence of Darkness'-The Essence of Darkness is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Bathorse, or a tamed Pegasus into a Black Pegasus. *'Essence of Light'''-The Essence of Light is used to turn any tamed Nightmare into a Unicorn, or any tamed Bathorse into a Pegasus (by feeding the Bathorse the Essence of Light at cloud level, around 150 y,). It also makes it possible to breed Unicorns and Pegasi, in order to obtain a Fairy Horse. Horse Armor Horse Armor can be applied to every horse except for Donkeys, Mules, Zebras, Zonkeys, Skeleton Horses and Nightmares. There are four types of Horse Armor: Iron Horse Armor, Gold Horse Armor, Diamond Horse Armor and Crystal Horse Armor. To remove armor, right-click the Horse with Shears. 2013-05-03_16.36.23.png|Pegasus with crystal armour (can only be put on special horses) Trivia *By having a Bunny on your head while riding a Horse, you will find that your Horse will be able to jump far higher than usual. When riding a Pegasus, wearing a Bunny will make the Pegasus charge forward while flying. *When you use a Fairy Amulet on a Fairy Horse, their horn disappears. *Riding a horse with a bunny or a bird or a kitty on your head will give you a very significant speed boost; so much that can be almost impossible to control your horse. *Jeb has worked with Dr. Zhark to implement horses in the vanilla game for 1.6. Gallery 3F3I.jpg|The original Mo' Creatures horses. Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs Category:Nocturnal Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs